B-Serie
*DiordaVersus *ExcargaIm Kreuzfeuer''Diese Information beruht auf einer Vermutung, da die Quelle nur von einer ''Kampfdroiden-Fabrik der KUS spricht! *FestTriple Zero *Foundry *GeonosisEpisode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger *Hypori *MetalornThe New Essential Guide to Droids *MustafarBattlefront II *MuunilinstClone Wars *OlanetKommando Omega: Verhältnisse *Ord Cestus *Ord Lithone *Telti *ZaadjaFür immer jung |Besitzer= |Funktion= |Zugehörigkeit=*Handelsföderation *Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme |Bekannte Individuen= }} Die B-Serie war eine Reihe von Droiden, die von Baktoid Combat Automata hergestellt wurde und hauptsächlich von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme genutzt wurde. Geschichte Vorklonkriegszeit Schon ab 33 VSY fanden erste Vorgängermodelle von B-Serie-Droiden Verwendung durch die Neimoidianer. Diese waren größtenteils als Sicherheitsdroiden auf den Frachtern der Handelsföderation eingesetzt und bewachten die Schiffe. Diese Sicherheitsdroiden entsprachen bereits weitestgehend den späteren B1-Kampfdroiden. Der prominenteste Auftritt dieser Droiden war sicherlich die Verhandlung über die Besteuerung der Handelsrouten auf Eriadu, in dessen Voranschreiten die bisherige Führungselite der Handelsföderation durch eine kleine Gruppe dieser Droiden ausgelöscht wurde, was wiederum Nute Gunray und Lott Dod auf diese Positionen beförderte.Cloak of Deception Nachdem Poggle mit Darth Sidious' Hilfe gegen seinen Vorgesetzten vorgegangen war, erkannte er, dass Sidious Kampfdroiden für die Handelsföderation benötigte. Aus Dankbarkeit über dessen Hilfe ließ er die Produktion der B1-Kampfdroiden anlaufen, unabhängig vom Hass gegenüber Nute Gunray. In den nun folgenden Jahren konnte die Handelsföderation so insgeheim eine schlagkräftige Armee aufstellen, welche nur in kleineren Gefechten und Scharmützeln erprobt wurden.Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Mit der Schlacht von Naboo im Jahre 32 VSY erlebten die Droiden ihren vorerst größten Einsatz. Doch spürte die Schlacht eine große Schwachstelle auf. Nachdem Anakin Skywalker das Droiden-Kontrollschiff zerstört hatte, erhielten die Droiden keine Signale mehr, sodass sie einfach in sich zusammenbrachen.Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung thumb|left|Ein Droidenkontrollschiff Um einer Wiederholung der Katastrophe vorzubeugen, entschied sich die Handelsföderation, die Droiden zu überarbeiten. Damit die Produktion nicht unterbrochen werden musste, entschied man sich für die Entwicklung eines neuen Modells, dem B2-Superkampfdroiden. Dieser war seinem Vorgänger in vieler Hinsicht überlegen. Neben der Unabhängigkeit vom Zentralcomputer verfügte er auch über eine stärkere Panzerung. Jedoch fanden auch die älteren B1-Versionen noch Verwendung und wurden weiterhin produziert, wenn jedoch auch sie nun unabhängig vom Zentralrechner einer Kontrolleinrichtung operieren konnten. Die neuen B2-Superkampfdroiden kamen schließlich zum ersten Mal auf Kashyyyk zum Einsatz, wo sie unter der Führung von Graf Dooku eine Handelsniederlassung der Wookiees vernichteten.Battlefront Im Jahre 22 VSY wurden Baktoids Fabriken auf Foundry, Ord Cestus, Telti, Balmorra und Ord Lithone geschlossen, da acht Jahre zuvor Gesetzesverschärfungen die Auflösung der Armee der Handelsföderation forderten und Baktoid einige Rechte des Verkaufs abtreten musste. Um mit der Produktion fortfahren zu können, verlegten sie diese auf Welten im Äußeren Rand. Dennoch konnte, als der Senator Lanus Wrede am Anfang des Jahres 23 VSY auf eine mögliche Produktion in dem Gebiet hinwies, trotz 3-monatiger Nachforschungen nichts nachgewiesen werden. Kurz vor der Schlacht von Geonosis waren die neuen Droiden bereits voll in verschiedene Operationen integriert, so schützten sie beispielsweise die Trihexalon-Fabrik auf Nod Kartha.Jedi Starfighter Klonkriege Als im Jahre 22 VSY mit der Schlacht von Geonosis die Klonkriege ausbrachen, begegneten etliche Droiden einer großen Zahl an Jedi. thumb|right|Die Droidenarmee unter General [[Grievous]] Vorerst schienen die Droiden den Jedi überlegen zu sein, aber die Situation kippte mit dem Eintreffen der Klonarmee. Zwar hatten die Klone auch große Verluste einzustecken, doch zogen die Separatisten letztenendes ihre Truppen zurück, einsichtig, dass Widerstand zwecklos war. In den folgenden drei Jahren stellten die Droiden einen Großteil der Streitkräfte der Separatisten. Sie nahmen an etlichen Schlachten teil und kämpften dort auf breiter Front. Auch in den letzten Schlachten kamen sie noch zum Einatz. Die Schlachten von ToolaDüstere Zeiten, Kashyyyk, Utapau und vielen anderen Planeten forderten auch noch einige zerstörte Droiden, als der Krieg dem Ende bereits sehr nahe war. Mit der Gründung des Ersten Galaktischen Imperiums, die zugleich die Klonkriege abschloss, war das Ende der Kampfdroiden gekommen''Episode III - Die Rache der Sith>, auch wenn vereinzelt immer wieder welche reaktiviert wurden. Sogar bis in die Ära der Rebellion.Tripled Threat auf Wizards.com'' Modelle Seitdem der erste Droide entwickelt worden war, arbeitete man an weiteren Modellen, die dort aushelfen sollten, wo die Standardeinheiten nicht weiter kamen. Einheiten Desweiteren gab es noch weitere Einheiten, die sich zwar baulich nicht von den Modellen unterschieden, aber für eine bestimmte Aufgabe speziell programiert und ausgerüstet wurden. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|Ein V2-Serie Kommandodroide *Obwohl die V2-Serie Kommandodroiden einigen Modellen der B-Serie stark ähneln, gehören sie dieser Serie nicht an, sondern bilden ihre eigene.Scavenger's Guide to Droids *Genausowenig kann man derzeit die Prototypen Gizor Dellsos der Serie zusortieren, da dies aus keiner Quelle hervorgeht. Siehe auch *OOM-Serie Quellen *''Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III - Die Rache der Sith'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Der Hinterhalt'' *''Der Angriff der Malevolence'' *''Die Zerstörung der Malevolence'' *''Rekruten'' *''Die Bruchlandung'' *''Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Videospiel)'' *''Jedi Power Battles'' *''Jedi Starfighter'' *''Heavy Metal Jedi'' *''The Drop'' *''Versus'' *''Für immer jung'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Kommando Omega: Verhältnisse'' *''Der Held von Cartao'' *''Im Kreuzfeuer'' *''Triple Zero'' *''Düstere Zeiten'' *''The Colossus of Destiny'' *''Tripled Threat auf Wizards.com'' * * * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Droiden Kategorie:Klasse Vier Droiden Kategorie:Kampfdroiden Kategorie:B-Serie Kategorie:Baktoid Combat Automata Droiden en:B-series hu:B-sorozatú harci droid fi:B-sarjan taisteludroidi